Hey There Kurt Hummel
by PreparedforDementors
Summary: Another way Blaine could have said "I love you." Set in New York episode. Warning: Extreme fluffiness. Songfic based slightly on "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.


_A.N.: Ok. Sorry for those of you who knew of this beforehand. I didn't mean to take so long writing this. I'm a procrastinator. One of my many faults. :)_

_This Klaine fluffiness is set in New York. Not really any spoilers though. It's basically a different way Blaine could have said "I love you." Song is based on "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. I switched a bunch of the words around to fit Kurt and Blaine. Italics are the song. Oh, and I'm writing the song in prose form so that it's easier to discern between verses. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or the song. I won't pretend to. I'm just providing a cute story about my favorite ship._

***~Happiness and Love and Klaine~***

Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye at the airport. He would have kissed Blaine but Kurt's parents were there plus they were in an airport. In Ohio.

"I'll see you when I get back. Be prepared for plenty of awesome stories."

"I'll hold you to that." Blaine said as he laughed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"No, you won't. You'll have too much fun in New York."

"Eh, true." Kurt laughed at Blaine's heartbroken look. "I'm kidding."

Blaine grinned. "I know." Blaine hugged Kurt again. "Have fun."

"I will." With a hug to his dad and his step-mom, Kurt more firmly secured his carry-on on his shoulder and joined the rest of New Directions, waving back at Blaine, Burt and Carole.

Kurt boarded the plane and found his seat in the first class section which the former Mrs. Shuester had gotten for the glee club. He talked a little with his teammates and waited for the plane to take off, excited for the trip to New York.

***~Happiness and Love and Klaine~***

As soon as the pilot had said that it was ok for passengers to use electronics, Kurt looked in his carry-on for his laptop. But before he could get it out, he noticed something that he didn't remember packing. It was a CD case with a CD in it that said **Hey There Kurt Hummel** on it in Blaine's precise handwriting.

Curious, Kurt pulled out his laptop and put the CD in. (He hadn't packed his CD player considering he had his iPod.) Blaine's voice came on. "Hey Kurt. I figure you're on the plane or in New York. Either way, here's something to remind you of me on your big adventure in New York." Blaine's laugh came over the speakers and Kurt laughed with him. Kurt smiled when a guitar started Blaine's song. He smiled wider when Blaine started to sing.

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, what's it like in New York City? I'm 500 miles away, but boy, tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true._

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice. It's my disguise. I'm by your side._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to me._

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, I know times are getting hard. But just believe me, boy, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good._

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you could take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me, you'd fall. We'd have it all._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Five hundreds miles seems pretty far, but they've got trains and planes and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us but we'd just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way._

Kurt chuckled at that because it was true. None of New Directions or the Warblers had ever had what Kurt and Blaine had. Not even Mike and Tina.

_Kurt, I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame._

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, you be good and don't you miss me. One more year and we'll be done with school, and then we'll make history, like we do. You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Kurt Hummel, here's to you. This one's for you._

_Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. Oh, it's what you do to me. What you do to…me._

Kurt wiped a few tears away as the song ended. Then Blaine's voice came on again. "So, Kurt, there you have it. Um…I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you and I miss you so much." Wait, did he just say…? "Yes, you heard me right. I love you. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun in New York, babe." And with that, the CD ended. Kurt tore his eyes away from his laptop and looked around.

The rest of New Directions were staring at him, the boys looking a tad bit uncomfortable but still smiling at him, the girls (even Santana) grinning broadly and wiping away a few tears of their own. The flight attendant was there too, also tearing up a little. Kurt realized that he forgot to plug his headphones in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." Kurt said, embarrassed. The flight attendant waved him off and dried her tears. "Oh, it's fine. I don't believe it really bothered anyone. Did it?" She directed this question at the other people in the section. A spattering of nos and not reallys came from the passengers.

"Ok then." The flight attendant said, continuing with her duties, patting Kurt's shoulder as she passed him. As soon as she was gone, the rest of New Directions practically swarmed Kurt, even though they didn't leave their seats.

"Aww. That is so cute." Mercedes and Rachel crooned together.

"How come you can't be romantic like that?" Tina said to Mike.

"Get it, Hummel." Puck said.

"Wait, is Kurt getting something from his dolphin? What is he getting?" This was from Brittany. Santana patted Brit's shoulder and said, "Nothing, Brit." Artie smiled at the interaction.

Finn grinned at Kurt and Sam smiled saying, "Congratulations Kurt."

Quinn sat silent looking sad and Lauren was indifferent. Mr. Shue was busy listening to something on his own laptop.

Kurt leaned back in his seat, giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait for the plane to land so he could call Blaine.

***~Happiness and Love and Klaine~***

Blaine was nervous when he got home from the airport. He'd slipped the CD in Kurt's bag while they were hugging and now he was questioning whether he should have. He wanted Kurt to hear the song, but he was a little apprehensive about his spoken messages. He hadn't really known what he was going to say when he made the CD. And he couldn't believe he told Kurt he loved him. He did, but he'd never said that to Kurt before. Come to think of it, even the song was presumptuous. _Even more in love with me, you'd fall._ Blaine had no idea how Kurt felt. So here Blaine was, pacing in his bedroom, stressing over whether or not the CD was a good idea.

Blaine had only been pacing a few minutes when his phone played Blackbird. It was Kurt calling him. He answered. "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine. I landed in New York."

"That's great! What do you think so far?"

"It is amazing. Oh my God. I can't believe I'm actually here!"

Blaine laughed at the excitement in Kurt's voice.

"So, Blaine."

"Yes…?"

"I got your CD."

"Oh. Um…what did you think?"

"Your song was so beautiful. I loved it. And guess what."

"What?"

There was a slight pause before Kurt spoke softly and more humble. "I love you too."

Blaine's face broke out into the brightest smile imaginable. Before he could say anything though, Kurt spoke up again. "Sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to go. I'll text you later. Is that alright?"

Blaine found his voice and said, "Yes, of course. Talk to you later, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt giggled on the other end of the line and then replied, "I love you too. Bye."

The line disconnected and Blaine did a little happy dance. Kurt loved him. Blaine couldn't help his giddiness. Only five more days until he could see Kurt again. Blaine couldn't wait.

***~Happiness and Love and Klaine~***

_A.N.: So, what did you think? Did you like how I changed points of view for the last part? I thought it would work better, plus would give a explanation for how the CD got in Kurt's carry-on. Please review. Thanks for reading._

_~preparedfordementors_


End file.
